Friendship Hug
Just like Getting Hugs, sometimes Heroes and heroines love to hug each other after saving the day, care about them, etc. It can sometimes leave them to platonic relationships, such as Friendship turn into Romance, Friendship Trinket, The Power of Friendship and Talking Sense into Others Here's some reason why we love to hug our friends: *because we reunited after saving the day, etc *because we forgave each other *because we just hug for no reason *because we hug them by saying good bye or hello *understand how they feel and know that they need a hug *after getting Hug by a heroine, the main protagonist realized that his childhood friend or his love interest was the one for him since she does care about him. Examples *Cindy Lou Who gives the Grinch (disguised as Santa Claus) a hug, after thanking him for understanding her Christmas wish to help her overworked mother and to cheer him up. *Christopher Robin and Winne the Pooh hug after they reunite. *Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz hug after Turbo's defeat and to say goodbye for now before the arcade opens. *Anna and Elsa hug as they reconcile and restore their sisterly friendship. *Aladdin and Genie after Aladdin frees the Genie and as they say their goodbyes *Hiro and Baymax hug after Hiro manages to successfully restore Baymax *Woody and Jessie hug once Woody frees her from Al's luggage. *Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Zuko hug before they plan to defeat the Fire Nation once and for all. *Tony Stark and Colonel James Rhodes hug after Rhodes successfully finds and rescues Tony. *Mike and Eleven hug as they reunite for the first time in 353 days after Eleven disappeared and went into hiding. *In the remake of Pete's Dragon, Pete and Elliot share one last hug before they go their separate ways. *Toothless gives Hiccup one last hug before they go their separate ways after defeating Grimmel. *After Frollo's death, Esmeralda gives Quasimodo a hug after he was rescued by Phoebus. *Arlo and Spot give each other a tearful hug before Spot goes to be with his newfound family and Arlo, returning to his own family. *Robin (in Teen Titans Go to the Movies) gives his friends a hug after they reunited. later, the titans give Robin a 2nd hug after freeing him from Slade's mind control. *Rey and Finn share an embrace when they are reunited as the Resistance escapes Crait. *In Toy Story 4, Woody and Buzz share one long last hug before they go their separate ways. *Anakin gives Ahsoka a hug after she's been successfully revived. Gallery Christopher Robin & Pooh.gif|Christopher Robin and Pooh hug after being reunited. Anna & Elsa hug.jpg|Anna and Elsa hug as they reconicle and restore their sisterly friendship. Ralph and Vanellope.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope hug after Turbo's defeat and before the arcade opens. Hiro & Baymax hug.jpg|Hiro and Baymax hug after Hiro successfully restores Baymax. Woody & Jessie.jpg|Woody and Jessie hug once Jessie is freed from Al's luggage. Team Avatar.jpg|Team Avatar hug before they plan to defeat the Fire Nation once and for all. Tony & Rhodes.gif|Tony Stark & Colonel James Rhodes hug Mike & Eleven.gif|Mike and Eleven hug after being reunited for the first time in 353 days. Pete's Dragon.jpg|Pete and Elliot hug as they say goodbye to each other. Toothless hug.jpg|Toothless hugging Hiccup before they go their separate ways after defeating Grimmel. Arlo & Sot hug.jpg|Arlo and Spot hug before they go their separate ways. Quasimodo & Esmeralda.jpg|Esmeralda gives Quasimodo a hug after he was saved by Phoebus from falling to his death. File:Cindy_Lou_hug_Grinch.jpg|Cindy Lou hug Santa Grinch for listening her Christmas wish Aladdin & Genie.jpg|Aladdin and Genie sharing a hug after Aladdin frees the Genie and as they say their good-byes. Teen Titans Go hug.gif|Robin gives his friends a hug after they reunited. The Teen Titans' 2nd reunion hug.jpg|The Titans give Robin a 2nd hug after freeing him from Slade's mind control. Group Hug S3E13-0.png|The mane 6 hug Rey_is_happy_to_see_Finn_again.jpg|Rey and Finn hug. Woody and Buzz goodbye.jpg|Woody and Buzz hug before they go their separate ways. Anakin hugging Ahsoka.jpg|Anakin giving Ahsoka a hug after she's been successfully revived. Category:About Heroes